


Escape Routes

by SniperMoran



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Sad, Westwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperMoran/pseuds/SniperMoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble I wrote to go along with a picture that I found relating to my OTP (That's MorMor, by the way).</p>
<p>Sebastian's getting tired of looking at Jim's Westwood suits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape Routes

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not own any of these characters or the photo provided. I take liberty with Sebastian's character seeing as he wasn't fully fleshed out in the books.

The last straw was probably when he went into the closed off bedroom and saw the closet of Westwood suits. He couldn't handle the sight and had cried for several hours afterwards. Tiring himself out with crying, he had fallen into a light sleep where he had a dream about the man that used to wear those Westwood suits.

Kicking himself awake from the beautiful dream, he knew it was time to start moving on. It had been 3 years now, after all. He wasn't going to be coming back anytime soon, if he hadn't already, so the sniper needed to get over what had happened, get over his loss.

So, that very day, he packed up all that he could and left the flat, locking it--and the memories that resided inside--up before departing.  
He didn't know where he would go, but Sebastian was a smart man. He knew he needed to go somewhere that would keep him distracted and hold his attention for a good amount of time.  
Finally, after some internal debate, he decided on going back to China. He was going to reclaim his nickname of the ' _tiger sniper_ '.


End file.
